


La cita arruinada (pero no tan arruinada)

by Saurio_F



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek gruñe, Derek's hands, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Manipulación, Mates, Protective Derek Hale, Stiles tiene 18+, Theo es perdonado por Scott, Werewolves, cita, cita arruinada, pero no a Stiles, pero no en Sterek, post-dread doctors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurio_F/pseuds/Saurio_F
Summary: Stiles y Derek salen en otra de sus citas.Lamentablemente, Theo decide comer en el mismo restaurante.Ah, y a Stiles le encantan las manos de Derek.





	La cita arruinada (pero no tan arruinada)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Saludos! Este es uno de los primeros fanfics que hago (otros no están terminados). Espero que disfruten leerlo, así como yo disfruté escribirlo.
> 
> Tiempo y espacio: Beacon Hills. Aquí se supone que ya pasó lo de los "Doctores del Pavor". Theo no muere y Scott lo perdona. Claro que todo el suceso dejó secuelas en Stiles. Derek vuelve después, cuando Stiles ya es mayor de edad.
> 
> ¡Sus comentarios son bienvenido! Y si ven algún error ortográfico, no duden en decírmelo.
> 
> Para otras ADVERTENCIAS y ACLARACIONES, vean las notas al final.

 

—Otra vez estás gruñendo.

Derek regresa su atención hacia el más joven desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—No es cierto. —le alega el otro cruzándose de brazos, irritado consigo mismo porque sabe que el menor tiene razón. Stiles lo mira con escepticismo para después engullirse más papas _curly_ como si tuviera un hoyo en el estómago.

—Ajá —habla con la boca llena —, y yo soy millonario. —El sarcasmo desborda de su voz.

Todo había empezó bien. De camino al restaurante, habían estado platicando. Bueno, quizá “platicando” no sea la palabra correcta. Más bien, era Stiles el que parloteaba del documental que había visto el otro día, mientras que Derek lo escuchaba y comentaba una que otra cosa.

Ciertamente, el camino había sido ameno y placentero para los dos. Al llegar al lugar, incluso les había tocado butaca a lado de la ventana.

Su cita iba acorde a sus planes hasta que de repente, el mayor se puso en alerta. Olfateaba el aire y su seño se fruncía cada vez más. Stiles alarmado recorrió el lugar con su mirada hasta encontrar la fuente de atención de su novio.

 

* * *

 

Theo Reaken. El maldito Theo Reaken había entrado al restaurante para arruinarle el día. Bueno, posiblemente no lo hizo específicamente para eso pero Stiles opina que tiene el derecho a quejarse solo porque es Theo. Ugh. ¿Qué acaso no podía ir a otro lugar? ¿Qué tiene “El rincón de Louse”, además de las mejores hamburguesas de Beacon Hills? Claro, pensándolo bien, no lo culpa. De vez en cuando el cuerpo pide comida de calidad; no como la basofía que de seguro Theo ingiere.

No era que odiara a la quimera pero sí, lo odiaba. Y es que nadie le creyó cuando alegaba que en aquel esperpento no se podía confiar. Tonto Scott inocente, casi muere por eso. A él tampoco le fue increíble pero prefiere no pensar en ello. Al final, Theo le había rogado el perdón a Scott, así como alegó que había sido manipulado por los “Doctores del pavor”. El alfa terminó perdonándolo. De nuevo, tonto inocente Scott. Pero bueno, al menos dejó claro que no sería parte de la manada.

Un gruñido saca a Stiles de sus pensamientos. Desconcertado voltea a ver a Derek quien mira al enemigo (quizá esto sea poco exagerado) con atención. Su garras habían salido a la luz, y rayaban la madera de la mesa. El humano realmente esperaba que la mesera no se diera cuenta. El dinero no crecía en los árboles. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Actuar rápido para que el daño no se volviese mayor. Así que acercó su mano hasta la del otro.

—Derek…

Suerte para ambos (ya no tendrían que pasar la vergüenza de una regañiza en público), el mayor volvió la atención a su pareja. Fue entonces cuando el menor se dio cuenta que Derek había gruñido. Y no fue cualquier gruñido sino uno de advertencia; un adorable gruñido de lobo feroz bebé. Dios, _Stiles lo adora_.

No puede contenerse, y entonces ya se está riendo juguetonamente.

—¿Gruñiste? ¡Estabas gruñendo! —La risa fue amortiguada por la madera cuando el humano pegó su frente a la mesa intentando calmarse.

—Stiles. Basta. —dijo Derek recargándose en el respaldo de la butaca y dándole un sorbo al refersco que minutos antes habían traído.

—Awww, mírate. Eres un gran adorable lobo amargado —dijo el joven recuperándose de su ataque de risa, mientras se quitaba una lágrima que estaba por salir.

Antes de que el otro pudiese decir algo, sus platillos llegaron.

La conversación se había mudado de tema. Lo de Theo quedó olvidado. Al menos eso pensó Stiles hasta que el mayor volvió a gruñir… y otra vez… y una vez más.

El colmo fue cuando el gruñido pasó en medio de su argumento de por qué las sirenas existen.

—¿Es en serio? —alza la voz exasperado —. Oh, mi dios. Voy al baño —Derek se levanta al tiempo que Stiles pero es negado rápidamente —. No. Tú siéntate y cálmate. Vuelvo en unos minutos. Además, Theo sigue sentado.

Y con eso, el menor deja la mesa.

 

* * *

  

Derek se sienta. Suspirando, ve a Stiles alejarse. Él de verdad quería pasar tiempo con el humano pero Theo Reaken tuvo que arruinar todo. Si bien es cierto que aquel no estaba haciendo nada, el simple hecho de que esté tan cerca hacía que sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta. El hombre lobo sabía que era el instinto de proteger a su pareja. Y es que no quería que la quimera se acercara tanto a Stiles.

Cuando Derek volvió de su viaje de autodescubrimiento, se enteró de varios problemas que tuvo la manada. Entre ellos, el de la quimera que casi mata a Scott; aquella que le hizo daño a Stiles. De esto último se enteró cuando daba su caminata nocturna cerca de la casa del menor.

Derek no es un acosador pero tampoco puede negar que estuvo haciendo esos recorridos desde que volvió. Y es que al estar tanto tiempo lejos de su compañero (Stiles todavía ignoraba esto), su lobo interno se alteraba cada vez más. Así que esas “caminata nocturnas” realmente ayudaban a que su lobo estuviese tranquilo, pues estando cerca incluso podía escuchar el latido constante y suave de su Stiles. Su Stiles que estaba sano y salvo, protegido.

Una noche, escuchó que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Derek apuró el paso pensando que quizá algo había entrado a la casa de los Stilinski sin que lo hubiese notado. Escuchaba que Stiles lloraba y que estaba entrando en pánico. Derek escaló hacia su ventana y entró listo para pelear. Pero no había nada, solo el joven soñando en su cama.

Incómodo y en posición de ataque, el Hale se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Agradeció que Stiles no se despertara e hiciera preguntas, preguntas cuyas respuestas seguramente dejarían en vergüenza al hombre lobo. Se acercó a la ventana listo para salir pero un sonido angustioso por parte del menor llamó su atención. Su respiración era errática. No era un sueño agradable. El mayor no podía verlo así sin hacer nada; simplemente, no podía _dejarlo_ así.

Derek se acercó al otro lentamente, dudando. Después de otro sonido preocupante por parte del Stiles, poco ya le importó cómo explicaría el hecho de que estaba en la habitación del otro. Cuidadosamente, le tocó el hombro con la intención de despertarlo. Stilinski abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Después de la confusión inicial, el menor comentó que solo había sido una pesadilla.

Sorprendentemente, el menor no indagó el porqué de la presencia del otro, sino que se quedó callado. Pensativo.

Derek sabe que Stiles no está bien. Ansía poder ayudarlo. Añora su confianza.

Ya ambos sentados en el borde de la cama en un silencio cómodo, el mayor acerca lentamente su mano a la otra. Titubeante, piensa si no estaría pasando un límite con ese gesto, para después darse cuenta de que no importaba. Ya no le importaba. Algo en el hombre lobo le decía que era momento de cruzar esa línea. Tomaría la mano de Stiles en un momento íntimo de compañía y apoyo. El resto dependerá del menor. Si lo rechaza, Derek se tragará sus sentimientos y respetará la decisión.

El Hale dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo cuando siente que la mano del otro, al principio tensa, se relaja entre el calor de las suyas. Después Stiles sorprende a Derek al recargar suavemente su cabeza sobre su hombro. Su corazón latía al cien por hora, y por un momento agradeció a cualquier deidad que el Stilinski no pudiese escucharlo.

“¿Quieres contarme?” le preguntó en un instante de valor, cortando el silencio.

Vacilante, Stiles habló y le contó.

Pero de aquel día ya pasaron varias lunas. Ahora, Stiles era suyo y él era de Stiles.

 …pero Theo Reaken seguía intacto, sentado solo a unas cuantas mesas de ellos. No podía evitarlo, tenía que estar alerta.

 

* * *

 

Stiles vuelve a la mesa; de nuevo con una sonrisa.

—En el baño vi un señor que… —Se detuvo. Derek ya no gruñía pero seguía observando a Theo.

El Stilinski suspira mientras se recarga aburrido en la mesa sobre sus brazos. Su mirada recae sobre el puño cada vez más apretado de Derek.

Sin pensarlo, Stiles se estira para tomar la mano del otro entre las suyas. Al parecer, esto tomó por sorpresa al mayor pero segundos después, el humano siente como se relaja.

A Stiles le gustan las manos de Derek.

Son grandes; lo suficiente para rodear cómodamente la muñeca del humano y jalarlo hacia si para robarle un casto beso, que poco a poco se vuelve más intenso. Más apasionado. Y en esos casos, una de las gruesas manos de Derek toma su cintura en un agarre firme; mientras que la otra lo toma del rostro. Acapara su mejilla y parte del cuello; y Stiles entonces se siente cómodo, amado.

No son manos suaves las que tiene el hombre lobo, sino más bien callosas. Son ásperas y algo toscas pero contrastan perfectamente con el cuerpo de Stiles. Este alegará que se sienten muy bien (oh, taaan bien) recorriendo su piel. Esas manos bajando por su torso deteniéndose solo un momento en sus caderas para depositarle un pequeño beso en su ombligo.

El recorrido continúa, bajan ignorando su erección. Llegan a posarse en sus cremosos muslos dotados de lunares. Levantándolos un poco, Derek pega su rostro a uno de ellos y aspira profundamente. Se ve que este disfruta estar en ese lugar; ese lugar al que el Hale tiene permiso único. Ahí, sus manos raspan y sus dedos oprimen la delicada piel hasta seguramente dejar moretones.

Stiles piensa que es una sensación deliciosa.

Posteriormente, entre besos, pequeñas mordidas, y caricias, las manos suben hasta posarse en sus nalgas. Las siente, las aprieta. Uno dedo humedecido con lubricante oprime su ano si lograr introducirlo. Derek está provocándolo. Eso Stiles lo sabe; y sin embargo no evita dar un pequeño quejido necesitado.

Después de masajear la zona exterior, finalmente el dedo se va introduciendo lentamente; y luego… y luego…

…y luego Stiles no debería estar pensando estas cosas en un restaurante. Sobretodo si no quiere terminar en una situación embarazosa que tiene que ver con algo que está creciendo entre sus piernas.

La mano que sostiene vuelve a tensarse acompañado de otro gruñido. Stiles no se inmuta, y lentamente con sus pulgares comienza a hacer movimientos circulares en el dorso de esta. La rigidez se disuelve. El menor comienza a jugar con los dedos del otro.

Siles ama las manos de Derek.

Las ama por todo lo anterior pero también porque son increíblemente expresivas. Stilinski puede entender al hombre lobo con solo mirarlas. Todo lo que Derek calla, lo gritan los gestos en sus manos.

Ah, de verdad el menor puede escribir mil odas a las manos de su novio. Podría… pero prefiere pasar el tiempo disfrutando de ellas; enterrando su rostro, su alma, su vida, ¡todo su ser! en ellas. Quiere que Derek tome sus manos con el agarre muy suyo, y que jamás lo deje ir; casi como en aquella noche. La noche en la que empezó todo; y en la que el mayor tomó su mano tímidamente. Y Stiles habló desahogándose y Derek escuchó.

Pareció eterno, y a la vez efímero.

Stilinski sale de sus pensamientos cuando siente como Derek coloca su otra mano sobre las ya entrelazadas. Este lo mira con ternura y con un dejo de culpabilidad.

—Stiles, ¿ya te quieres ir? —Este asiente. Ya había acabado su hamburguesa.

 

* * *

 

Ya saliendo del restaurante, el menor contaba una de sus peripecias con Scott cuando el otro lo interrumpe.

—Perdón… —dice Derek en voz baja, deteniéndose por completo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —le pregunta el humano confundido.

—Arruiné la cita… y-yo sé que tu tenías muchas ganas de traerme a este lugar, y yo me la pasé distraído y gruñiendo. Lo siento…

—Admites que estabas gruñendo —dice juguetonamente.

—…Stiles —dice entre dientes.

—Ya, okay —Levanta sus manos de manera defensiva pero sin quitar su sonrisa —. Sí. Fuiste un Gran. Lobo. Aguafiestas… Pero también culpo a Theo nada más porque sí.

Stiles nota como el otro sigue un poco desanimado. Se acerca al mayor para tomarlo suavemente de la quijada; y de esa forma, mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ey, ¿por qué no me invitas a la heladería a la que quiero ir? Está por esta calle.

El Hale baja la cabeza sonriendo. Sabe que Stiles está intentando levantarle el ánimo. Dios, Derek lo aprecia tanto. _Lo quiere tanto_.

No puede evitarlo: toma la mano del menor que sigue en su rostro y presiona un pequeño beso en su palma con ternura.

—Bien, pero máximo dos bolas —dice para después ocultar su pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de indignación de Stiles al escuchar esto. Comienza a caminar calle abajo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero hay tantos sabores! —se queja de la injusticia. —Derek, por fa’ por favor porfavorcito.

—No.

—¡Pero Derek!

El otro estaba cada vez más lejos, así que Stiles se dispuso a seguirlo… con la intención de seguir rogando.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se insinúa que Theo le hizo algo a Stiles. Aclaro que SOLO fue manipulación (no vayan a creer otra cosa). Claro que tampoco fue leve, pues le sigue causando pesadillas a Stiles.
> 
> Se menciona que Derek hacía caminatas cerca de la casa de Stiles antes de que empiecen a salir. Yo esto no lo considero "stalking" ya que Derek no lo observa, ni lo ve dormir, y ni hace otras cosas creepy. Por ello, no lo puse en los tags. Sin embargo, si esto no te gusta, mejor no lo leas. Es un párrafo pero sigue estando ahí.


End file.
